jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lant Mining Corporation
*LMC-SicherheitskräfteFlashpoint! Brak Sector |Gründer= *Darman Lant |Anführer= *Familie Lant (kurzzeitig) *LMC-Administrations-ZentrumFlashpoint! Brak Sector |Mitglieder= *Lt. FolnerLife on Lormar 23 *Geles *HemaLife in the Field *Nol Ilen *Ada Lell *Niree *Rikap |Sitz=Demar, Janos |Produkte= *Erze, u.a. Colat-ErzFlashpoint! Brak Sector *Mobile Minen-Barge 1 |Rolle=Förderungs- und Raffinationskonzern |Gründungsjahr=Unbekannt, Alte Republik |Auflösung= |Wiederaufnahme= |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktisches Imperium }} '''Lant Mining Corporation', im Volksmund auch kurz LMC genannt, ist ein Förderungs- und Raffinationskonzern, welcher seinen Sitz in Janos, der Hauptstadt des Planeten Demar im gleichnamigen Sternsystem des Brak-Sektors, hat. Die Corporation ist vor allem auf die Erz-Förderung im gesamten Brak-Sektor spezialisiert, allerdings auch auf die Raffination der bereits gewonnen Rohmetalle. Während der Gründung der Organisation wurde LMC das Privileg ihren gesamten Operationsbereich zu regieren zuteil, ein Beschluss, der zur Zeit der Alten Republik getroffen wurde, um die Zuverlässigkeit Firmen-kontrollierter Sektoren zu testen. Nach dem Niedergang der Galaktischen Republik im Jahr 19 VSY ging die Wirtschaftslage der Lant Mining Corporation steil bergab, da zu viele Minenwelten des Sektors ausgebeutet wurden. Unter dem Galaktischen Imperium setzte die Corporation neue Prioritäten, nämlich Förderung, Raffination, Ressourcenaufklärung, Forschung, Design, Vermarktung und Sicherheit. Geschichte Alte Republik miniatur|links|Das offizielle Operationsgebiet der Lant Mining Corporation - der [[Brak-Sektor.]] Zur Zeit der Alten Republik gründete Darman Lant die Lant Mining Corporation, kurz LMC, und vererbte seine Organisation seiner Familie weiter. LMC war als ein zwischenplanetarischer Förderungs- und Raffinationskonzern geplant worden, eine Tatsache an der sich bis in die Ära der Rebellion nichts änderte. Anfangs führte man Föderungs-Operationen und dergleichen im Inneren Rand der Galaxis durch, doch die Corporation wurde schnell ökonomisch stärker, mächtiger und angesehener. Diese Situation verlieh der Organisation die Möglichkeit die Republik zu petitionieren ein eigens Operationsgebiet zu erhalten. Die Republik stimmte einer solchen Übernahme zu, jedoch nur unter einer Bedingung. Die Lant Mining Corporation musste sich bereiterklären, den gesamten Sektor und die enthaltenen Systeme zu regieren und zu versorgen. Dieses Angebot war für beide Seiten gleichermaßen zweckdienlich, da die Republik zu testen beschlossen hatte, ob sich Firmen-kontrollierte Räume genauso gut eigneten wie Regierungs-kontrollierte. Dafür wählten die Leiter der Lant Mining Corporation den Brak-Sektor als perfektes Territorium. Der Brak-Sektor war ein mittelmäßiger Sektor in der Expansionsregion der Galaxis, welcher sich durch große Erzvorkommen gut als Förderungsgebiet eignete. Innerhalb vier Jahrzehnten erstreckte sich der Einfluss der Firmen-Regierung des Konzerns bereits über 60 Planeten, Monde und Asteroidenfelder in 25 Systemen. Viele dieser Welten und Orte wurden besiedelt, sodass ein Wirtschaftsaufschwung zu erhoffen war. Die Kolonien produzierten Nahrungsmitteln und stellten Güter her, doch die primäre Aufgabe der diesen war es die Minenwelten zu unterstützen. Ebenso wurde auf den bewohnbaren Planeten und Monden Platz für Entspannung und Freizeit gesorgt, da eigentlich fast alle Einwohner der Welten für LMC arbeiteten. Durch die rasche Kolonisation des Brak-Sektors, welcher abgesehen von den Aramandi, der einzigen indigenen Spezies des Sektors, kaum bewohnt war, gelang es der Corporation immer höheren Profit zu erzielen. Den Operationen wurden oberste Priorität zugewiesen, was eine schnelle Ausbeutung vieler Welten hervorrief. Der effiziente Abbau steigerte die Gewinne enorm, doch ebenso enorm war die Zahlen der nun baren Planeten, welche einfach verlassen wurden. Die zu bewohnenden vorgesehenen Welten wurden so zur Unterstützung anderer Systeme zu Rate gezogen. Die massive Ausbeutung lieferte dem Konzern guten Umsatz, den Arbeitern in der Bevölkerung aber standen solche Mitteln nicht zu. Der Kontrast zu der Ober- und Unterschicht war gewaltig. Niedriger Lebensstandard, schlechte Löhne und hohe Steuern wurden zu einem allgemeinen Problem der Zivilisation, während LMC immer weiter versuchte Credits aus dem verarmenden Sektor zu pressen. Da die Lant Mining Corporation die zivile Bevölkerung vor der Republik repräsentieren sollte, versteckte der Konzern den wahren Zustand der Einwohner vor der Regierung. Dennoch drangen Gerüchte und Berichte zur Galaktischen Republik vor. Diese veranlassten die galaxisweite Regierung der Lant Mining Corporation die Führungsrechte des Brak-Sektors zu entziehen, glücklicherweise aber nicht die Erlaubnis weitere Operationen in Sektor durchzuführen. Obwohl nur so noch wenige weitere Systeme, wie das Demar-System, in der Gewalt des Konzern blieben, war das Monopol der Corporation gebrochen. Wirtschaftlich stand es dadurch schlecht um LMC und das führte auch zu einer ökonomische Krise im gesamten Sektors, welcher eng an die Organisation gebunden war. Durch eine Umstrukturierung der Firma versuchte man der Lage entgegenzuwirken, für einige Jahre blieb dieser Einfall aber ohne Erfolg. Der Brak-Sektor litt während dieser harten Zeiten mit der Lant Mining Corporation, bis sich eine Lösung offenbarte. Die Entdeckung eines qualitativ extrem hochwertigen prismatischen Kristalls im Asran-System brachte dem Konzern wieder Gewinne ein, so viele, dass sich die Organisation von ihrem witschaftlichen Tief erholen konnte. Bis zum Niedergang der Republik blieb es bei dieser Sachlage. Galaktisches Imperium miniatur|rechts|Eine Tabelle mit allen noch aktiven [[Planet|Minenwelten von LMC.]] Die Tatsache, dass der frühere Kanzler Palpatine sich zum Imperator erkor und die Republik in ein Imperium korrumpierte änderte wenig im Alltag der Lant Mining Corporation. Palpatines Voraussagungen von einer stabilen Regierung und Wirtschaftslage gefiel der Geschäftsleitung LMCs und ermutigte sie zu weiteren Höchstleistungen. Der Konzern erklärte seine Loyalität dem Imperium gegenüber schon früh, zum Teil aus freiwilligen Stücken als auch durch Drohungen des neuen Imperators. Dieser verkündete nämlich, dass er jede Organisation, welche sich der Untreue gegen das verschuldete, verstaatlicht werden sollte, ein gewisser Ansporn für Republik-treue Firmen. Trotz des Risikos versuchte die Geschäftsleitung der Lant Mining Corporation imperiale Verträge zu erhalten, allerdings auch nebenher ein privates, autonomes Unternehmen zu bleiben. Glücklicherweise stimmte das Imperium derartigen Bedingungen zu und garantierte zudem noch zusätzlichen Schutz für den Sektor, aus gutem Grund, den allmählich begann sich eine Rebellen-Gruppierung zu formieren, welche durch eine Kooperation mit dem Konzern zur Bedrohung werden konnte. Durch die Aufrüstung des Imperiums in den nächsten Jahren konnte auch die Lant Mining Corporation ihr Operationsgebiet wieder vergrößern, um mit den dem Tempo des Militärs der Regierung mitzuhalten, den Erze und Metalle wurden gewiss für die Kriegsmaschinerie der diesen gebraucht. Dadurch war die Nachfrage enorm. Obwohl die Zukunft der Corporation scheinbare nicht mehr so hoffnungslos wirkte, stellten sich die wahren Aussichten alles andere als gut heraus. Durch das durchgehende Fördern verschiedener Erze waren viele Planeten, Monde und Asteroiden ausgebeutet zurückgelassen worden, ein Prozess, welcher schon während der Republik begonnen hatte. Da sich keine neuen Rohmetalle in der Zwischenzeit gebildet hatten, wurden die Erzvorkommen im früher so üppigen Brak-Sektor immer kleiner, sodass sie der steigenden Nachfrage nicht mehr gerecht werden konnten. Diese Information wurde von der Geschäftsleitung streng unter Verschluss gehalten, vor allem vor der zivilen Bevölkerung und den Botschaftern des Imperiums. Die reale Lage der Organisation sollte nicht publik gemacht werden, da sonst viele der neu erworbenen Rechte wieder verloren gehen konnten. Um dem wachsenden Problem entgegenzuwirken schickte man Scouts und Aufklärungs-Trupps aus, welchen vorgegeben war, neue Erz-Quellen aufzuspüren. Diese Missionen stellten einen Wettlauf gegen die Zeit dar, weil neue Metall-Adern noch vor dem Versiegen der letzten Mine gefunden werden mussten. Nach und nach kam dann aber doch die Wahrheit aber LMC ans Licht und die Bevölkerung erfuhr von den Problemen der Corporation. Der Betrug des Konzerns rief weitgehende Wut und Feindseligkeit unter den Mitarbeitern, Investoren und Bewohnern hervor. So wurde die Organisation zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt gezwungen die Hälfte der Förderungs-Mission abzubrechen, denn gerade hatte sich die Wirtschaftslage wieder stabilisiert. Die gegebene Situation rief große Arbeitslosigkeit und Armut unter der zivilen Bevölkerung hervor, ein neues ökonomisches Tief wurde erreicht. Niemand im Brak-Sektor blieb von der Katastrophe unberührt. miniatur|links|Ein [[Aramndi auf Aram - einer von LMC bedrohten Welt.]] Bis zum Jahre 0 NSY stabilisierte sich die Lage bei der Lant Mining Corporation allmählich wieder. Die Geschäftsleitung wagte erneute Versuche die Zustände einzuschätzen. Es wurde so bekanntgegeben, dass keine neue Mine in den nächsten fünf Jahren geschlossen werden würde, ein großer Sieg gegen die Ausbeutung. In Wahrheit aber konnte nur eine Steigerung der Nachfrage von Klienten sämtliche Planeten in nur zwei Jahren erschöpfen. Trotz positiver Zukunftsaussichten der Organisation hatte die Lant Mining Corporation das Vertrauen der Klienten und Investoren verloren, selbst die Bürger zählten nicht mehr auf einen Wirtschaftsboom. Gönner des Betriebes waren abgeneigt weitere Risiken einzugehen, indem die in die Corporation investierten. Dennoch ließ sich die Geschäftsleitung nicht unterkriegen, noch immer versuchte sie Mittel zu finden die ökonomische Verfassung der Organisation anzukurbeln. Es wurde dabei gehofft auf eine neue Quelle von Ressourcen zu stoßen, welche LMCs weitreichend versorgen konnte. Die bereits ausgesendeten Scouts waren dabei mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gewesen, sodass sich die Corporation gezwungen fühlte weitere Einnahmen vor allem in neue Aufklärungsmissionen zu stecken. Nur kleineren Entdeckungen wurden gemacht, wodurch sich der massive Einsatz der Aufklärer kaum rentierte. Neben individuell handelnden Scouts heuerte man auch große Vermessungfirmen an, um die Arbeit voranzutreiben. Wie bereits vorherzusehen war stellten sich keineswegs bessere Zeiten ein, die Situation wurde immer kritischer. Die Lant Mining Corporation versuchte daher äußerst vehement Verhandlungen mit den im Brak-Sektor indigenen Aramdni zu führen, denn diese verfügten über die einzigen noch bekannten großen Erzvorkommen. Die Humanoiden verweigerten aber die Freigabe jeglicher Planeten und Kolonien ihresgleichen. Da sie als naturliebend galten, hegten sie keinen Wunsch daran ihre Heimatwelt Aram durch die Förderungsmaschinerie verwüstet zu sehen. Es blieb der Corporation daher nicht anderes mehr übrig das Imperium zu Rate zu ziehen, doch von ihnen war keine offizielle Hilfe zu erwarten. Dennoch kursierte das Gerücht im Sektor, dass der Konzern und die Regierung im Stillen planten einen theoretischen gewaltsamen Überfall auf Aram durchzuführen, um die Aramandi so zu einer Freigabe des Aramand-Clusters zu zwingen. Der Aufwand wurde also nur wegen weniger großen Erzadern im Cluster betrieben. Diese Metallvorkommen konnten aber LMC keineswegs mehr als ein paar Jahre versorgen, wodurch der Betrieb die Ausbeutung des Raumes nur als temporäre Lösung in Betracht zog. Über die Geschichte der Lant Mining Corporation während der Ära der Neuen Republik ist nichts bekannt, ob sie in Konkurs gingen oder neue Quellen gefunden hatten ist weiterhin unklar. Beschreibung Betriebsstruktur miniatur|rechts|[[Ada Lell, eine Managerin der Lant Mining Corporation.]] Bei der Gründung der Lant Mining Corporation durch Darman Lant, welcher der Organisation ihren Namen gab, war der Konzern als Familienunternehmen vorgesehen. Viele Generationen wurde so der Betrieb weitergegeben, wobei er dabei mehrmals umstrukturiert und verbessert wurde. Das System der leitenden Familie setzte sich allerdings nicht für lange Zeit durch, sodass die Corporation während dem Galaktischen Imperium zu einem volkseigenen Betrieb wurde. Demnach führten nur noch eine gewählte Geschäftsleitung bestehend aus sechs Individuen das Unternehmen, auch bekannt als die „Führungskräfte“. Diese Führungskräfte waren einem generellen Geschäftsführer untergeben, welcher sich vor allem auf die wichtigen politischen und wirtschaftlichen Entscheidungen bezüglich des Konzerns konzentrierte. Die Beschlüsse des Leiters konnten aber durch eine einheitliche Ablehnung der Führungskräfte nichtig gemacht werden. Diese sieben Personen führten eine neue Aufteilung der Operationsgebiete des Konzerns ein, nämlich Förderung, Raffination, Ressourcenaufklärung, Forschung, Design, Vermarktung und Sicherheit. Die Mining Corporation sollte sich vor allem auf diese Bereiche konzentrieren, um größtmöglichen Gewinn zu erzielen. In früheren Zeiten stellten sich die Führungskräfte als äußerst korrupt dar, jeder war auf den Betrug eines anderen aus. Immer seine eigenen Ziele verfolgend kam so kein günstiges Führungsteam zustande. Im Jahre 0 NSY aber arbeitete eine kompetente Gruppe aus sieben Leuten Seite an Seite zusammen, gegenüber dem Imperium zeigten sie sich in den meisten Fällen als kooperativ. Zu diesen Zeiten hatte die Geschäftsleitung erkannt, dass LMC niedergehen oder von der aktuellen Regierung verstaatlicht werden würde, wenn sie nicht zusammenarbeiten und -helfen würden. Mitarbeiter Zu den zwei bekanntesten Mitarbeitern zählten unter anderen auch Nol Ilen und Ada Lell. Ilen fungierte in der Lant Mining Corporation als gewöhnlicher Bergarbeiter, der wie viele seinesgleichen um seine Arbeit fürchtete. Er war auf Lish V für die Gleiter zuständig. Lell hingegen stellte eine Managerin LMCs dar. Sie beschäftigte sich vor allem mit der Beurteilung und Auswertung von die Management-Abteilungen der Produktion. Andere bekannte Mitglieder von LMC waren Captain Niree und Mitglieder ihrer Crew der The Pulverizer, Hema und Rikap. Bekanntermaßen verstarben die drei beinahe während einer Förderungsmission in einem unidentifizierten Asteroidenfeld. Eine komplett andere Karriere schlugen Geles und Lieutnant Folner ein. Die beiden kümmerten sich um die Koordinierung eines Transfers zwischen zwei ''Lormar''-Klasse Raffinerie-Stationen und einem Planeten. Förderung und Raffination miniatur|links|Ein [[Multi-Umwelt Minen-Droide MEMD-2 bei der Arbeit.]] Während der anfänglichen Entwicklung des Brak-Sektors kontrollierte die Lant Mining Corporation das Gebiet vollständig, was die enge Verbundenheit der Wirtschaftslage beider Seiten hervorrief. Die Jahrhunderte veränderten jedoch die Beschaffenheit des Sektors und die Nachfrage der Klienten. Diese Situation konsolidierte die Aktivitäten des Konzerns ausschließlich zu Minen- und Raffinationsarbeiten, bis hin zum Verkauf der gewonnenen Güter, wobei noch immer unverändert die Bergarbeiten im Vordergrund standen. Die meisten Erz-Minen lagen auf Planeten und Monden, seltener waren sie auf Asteroiden zu finden. Die Erz-Adern auf Planeten lagen für gewöhnlich unter der Oberfläche und mussten mit technischen Hilfsmittel entdeckt, aufgespürt und freigelegt werden. Nachdem Beweise für die Existenz einer Ader überbracht wurden setzte man leistungsstarke Minen-Droiden wie den MEMD-2 und anderes Equipment ein, um die Rohmetalle zu fördern. Zuvor jedoch mussten intervenierende Schichten über den Quellen entfernt werden, ein harter Prozess, für den Hochleistungs-Geräte wie Plasma-Bohrer und Minen-Laser gebraucht wurden. Trotzdem brauchte die Lant Mining Corporation teilweise auch andere Methoden zur Freisetzung von Mineralien, je nach dem wie sich die Ökonomie und andere Faktoren auf das Fördern auswirkten. Für Förderungsmissionen im All verwendete LMC speziell konstruierte Schiffe wie den AP-300, ein Minen-Schürfer, welcher sich Traktorstrahlen zu Nutz machte um die Gesteine im Raum im Inneren aufzubrechen. Die wenigen Operationen in Asteroidenfeldern rentierten sich jedoch nur wenig, die größeren, wertvolleren Erzvorkommen entzogen sich weiterhin den suchenden Scouts. Trotzdem wurde weitergeforscht, und neben der Förderung von Rohmetallen boten sich noch andere lohnende Geschäfte für die Corporation im Brak-Sektor. LMC verfügte nämlich über eine eigene kleine Gasförderungs-Flotte. Dabei erhoffte sich der Konzern weitere einträgliche Gewinne für die Organisation, doch das Projekt stellte sich als weniger erfolgreich heraus als die Erz-Minen. Außerdem konnte sich die Lant Mining Corporation neben der weitaus stärkeren Konkurrenz in diesem Bereich der Industrie nicht durchsetzen, sodass es sich wirtschaftlich einfach nicht auszahlte mehr in den Abbau von Gas zu investieren. Das meiste Gas wurde ohnehin selbst vom Betrieb selbst verwendet, und auch der Brak-Sektor versorgte sich mit den Rohstoffen. Ein anderes Geschäft offenbarte sich in der Raffination, also der Veredelung von bereits gewonnenen Erzen. Die Organisation versorgte ihre Raffinerien meist mit Metallen, welche sie selbst abgebaut hatte, ein Vorteil, da sie so nicht für andere Rohstoffe bezahlen mussten. In seltenen Fällen musste diese unausgesprochene Regel aber gebrochen werden, da Klienten teilweise ausgefallenere Waren verlangten. Die Raffinerien lagen meistens auf den Produktions- und Unterstützungs-Planeten des Sektors. Am bekanntesten war in diesem Fall selbstverständlich Demar, in dessen Hauptstadt, Janos, der Stützpunkt LMCs lokalisiert wurde. In der Nähe von Janos befand sich tatsächlich eine Raffinerie 435 auf einem Tafelberg gelegen. Ebenso waren die Raffination-Zentren auf bereits ausgeschöpften Planeten zu finden. Mit den Einnahmen erhoffte sich der Betrieb einen ökonomischen Aufschwung und so eine finanzielle Unterstützung für die bleibenden Minen-Welten. Die Lant Mining Corporation verkaufte den Klienten die seltene Güter und Erze, sowie die raffinierten Produkte, selbst. Dieser Verkauf konnte in zwei unterschiedlichen Fassungen ablaufen: Die LMC produzierte auf einen lang ausgelegten Vertrag hin, oder andere verlangten eine direkte Lieferung. Im Jahre 0 NSY operierte der Betrieb unter Vertrag von Sienar-Flottensysteme (SFS), Kuat-Motorenwerke (KMW), der kürzlich verstaatlichten Incom, Merr-Sonn, Ikas-Adno und vielen weiteren Konzernen. Der aktuellste Verhandlungspartner waren allerdings die Bacrana-Schiffwerften, da dort viele der imperialen Raumschiffe hergestellt und repariert wurden. Die Verkäufe und Verträge liefen über eine eigene Verkaufs-Abteilung. Werkzeuge und Ausrüstung miniatur|rechts|Ein [[Gas-Skimmer GS-III beim Absaugen von Gasen.]] Um für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein verwendete Lant Mining Corporation spezielles Ausrüstung-Equipment und an die oftmals extreme Umgebung angepasste Werkzeuge. Zum Förderung von Erzen wurden ebenso geeignete Ausrüstung benötigt. All diese Ausrüstungen, Ausstattungen und Technologien stellten verschiedene Betriebe her, eine Tatsache die die Verwendung der diesen vielfältig und abenteuerlich gestaltete. *'Holographischer Erze-Scanner FR9, ein etwa 1-Meter großer Kubus, welcher verwendet wurde um Erz- und Metalladern aufzuspüren. Hergestellt von MicroThrust Processors benutzten vor allem Kartographen das Gerät, um Mineralquellen aufzusprüen und in Karten zu verzeichnen. *Notfall-Lebenserhaltungseinheit, ist ein von MineSystems produziertes Ausrüstung-Accessoires, welcher vor allem während Untergrund-Missionen benutzt wurde. Im Falle eines Einsturzes einer Höhle konnte die Lebenserhaltungseinheit für zehn Personen dreißig Stunden Sauerstoff produzieren. Droiden Da nicht alle Arbeit in den Minen alleinig von organischen Lebensformen erledigt werden konnte, setzte LMC auch Droiden ein, welche vor allem die Bergarbeiter unterstützen sollten. Man verwendete sie zumeist in extremen Umgebungen, in denen es für Lebende zu gefährlich zum Arbeiten sein konnte. So gefährdete man keine Leben und es war dennoch möglich Erze zu fördern. Wieder andere Typen von Droiden unterstützten die Scouts auf der Suche nach unentdeckten Erz-Adern. *GLD-M General Labor-/Minendroide, ein hilfreicher Gefährte während Aufklärungsmissionen und anderen Angelegenheiten. Hergestellt von Industrial Automaton diente er als spontan umprogrammierbarer Unterstützungsdroide, welcher auf viele verschiedene Arten der Arbeit vorbereitet war. *Multi-Umwelt Minen-Droide MEMD-2, ein gewöhnlicher Minen-Droide, von Industrial Automaton produziert. Den MEMD-2 konnte man in den verschiedensten Umgebungen aussetzen um Grabungen durchzuführen, wie auf dem Land, unter der Oberfläche und sogar im Wasser. Unter der Verwendung von Bohrern und Lasern schaffte der Droide es die Rohmetalle aus der Erde zu befördern, allerdings war er nur in der Lage 72 bis 90 Stunden am Stück zu arbeiten. *Ressourcenuntersuchungs-Droide, ein Droide, welcher vor allem auf das Unterstützen von Scouts ausgelegt war. Entwickelt von Arakyd wurden die Ressourcenuntersuchungs-Droide im Orbit eines Planeten eingesetzt. Von dort aus scannte die Automaten die Oberfläche bis sie auf potentielle Erz-Quellen stießen. Von diesen nahmen sie schließlich kleine Proben, um die Glaubwürdigkeit ihrer Entdeckung zu untermauern. Vehikel Da selbst die Zusammenarbeit von Lebensform und Droide oftmals nicht ausreichte, eine gesamte Erz-Ader auszuschöpfen, kamen eigentlich bei allen größeren Einsätzen verschiedene Vehikel und Bodenfahrzeuge zum Einsatz. Diese waren auf unterschiedliche Bereiche spezialisiert, wie das Abbauen der Rohmetalle, aber auch auf das Abtransportieren der gehobenen Erze. Manche der Fahrzeuge von LMC dienten nur zur Wahrung der Sicherheit, andere wiederum zum Analysieren der Bodenbeschaffenheit. Diese Vielfalt benötigte ausgebildete Piloten, ein bekannter der diesen war zum Beispiel der bereits genannte Nol Ilen. *AirPatrol II, ein bis zu 1350 km/h schneller Gleiter, welcher von Bespin Motors hergestellt wurde. Die Lant Mining Corporation verwendete den AirPatrol II als Vehikel zur Sicherstellung des Friedens. Logischerweise setzten die Geschäftsleitung den Gleiter auf Planeten ein, die LMC als Wohn- oder Minenwelt dienten. *Mobile Minen-Barge 1, ein repulsorlift-betriebenes Fahrzeug, welches zum Abbau von Erzen und Mineralien benötigt wurde. Dabei verwendete es Plasma-Bohrer, Minen-Laser und Traktorstrahlen, welche die Förderung erleichterten. Da die Minen-Barge oftmals tagelang auf dem selben Fleck bohrte, kam das Vehikel meist nur mit Erz-Schlepper zum Einsatz, welche die abgebauten Erze wegtransportierten. Die Mobile Minen-Barge 1 galt als einziges Fahrzeug, welches von der Lant Mining Corporation selbst entwickelt wurde. *Erz-Schlepper, ein repulsorlift-betriebenes Fahrzeug, welches von Ubrikkian Transports produziert wurde. Es diente lediglich zum Transportieren von bereits geförderten Erzen und Mineralien. Der Schlepper war in der Lage 55 metrische Tonnen Gestein zu tragen. *Ressourcenaufklärungs-Speeder, ein Gleiter, welcher von SoroSuub konstruiert wurde. Man versuchte mit dem Speeder überflogenes Gelände zu kartographieren, um Erz-Adern aufzuspüren. Oftmals verwendete man sie als mobile Kommando-Zentrums für MEMD-2s. Raumschiffe Neben den bereits erwähnten Bodenfahrzeugen zum Abbau von unter der Oberfläche liegenden Erzen existierten jedoch auch noch Raumschiffe, welche sich mit der Förderung von Rohmetallen auf Asteroiden im All oder dem Absaugen von Gas spezialisierten. Andere transportierten die Erze oder zur Wahrung der Sicherheit und zum Patrouillieren im All. Einzigartig war dabei die Lormar-Klasse, die als schwebende Raffinerie-Station galt. miniatur|rechts|Eine [[Lormar-Klasse Raffinerie-Station|''Lormar''-Klasse Raffinerie-Station im Orbit eines Planeten.]] *Asteroiden-Schürfer AP-300, ein Schiff, welches der Konzern Kuat-Triebwerkswerften entworfen und hergestellt hatte. Die Aufgabe des AP-300 war simpel, er sollte nur Erze und Mineralien in Asteroiden abbauen. Dabei zog der Schürfer mit Traktorstrahlen die Gesteine an sich, um im Schiff selbst zerlegt zu werden. Zu große Astroiden wurden mit Blasterkanonen zerkleinert. Ein bekannter AP-300 war die The Pulverizer. *''Garman''-Klasse Gas-Mineur, ein Transportschiff, welches von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft produziert wurde um bis zu zwanzig kleinere Skimmer-Schiffe zu tragen. Das Gas, welches die Skimmern abgebauten, lagerte der Mineur diese in angemessenen Behältern bis zum Verkauf. *Gas-Skimmer GS-III, ein Schiff, welches zum Absaugen von verschiedenen Gasen in der Atmosphäre von Gasriesen benutzt wurde. Hergestellt von den Bespin Motors konnten sie in den bereits erwähnten Garman-Klasse Gas-Mineur transportiert werden, bis sie zur Förderung abgesetzt wurden. *''Neutron Star''-Klasse Bulk-Kreuzer, ein schweres Schiff, welches von LMC zu Patrouillen zur Rate gezogen wurde. Rendilische Raumschiffswerften konstruierte die Bulk-Kreuzer so, dass sie sich im Falle eines Angriffes von beispielsweise Piraten verteidigen konnten. *Superlift Erz-Schlepper, ein Schiff, welches zum Transport von abgebauten Erzen diente. Hergestellt von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft konnte es sowohl im Raum, als auch in der Atmosphäre von Planeten arbeiten. *IPV 1, ein Patrouillen-Raumschiff, welches von Sienar-Flottensysteme hergestellt und produziert wurde. Die Lant Mining Corporation setzte das Raumschiff in allen Systemen ein, in welchen gerade Förderungs-Missionen betrieben wurden. Sie dienten einfach zur Verteidigung des Brak-Sektors. *''Lormar''-Klasse Raffinerie-Station', eine mobile Raffinerie-Station, welche von Kuat-Triebwerkswerften gebaut wurde. Neben der alltäglichen Raffination von Erzen konnte die Station auch als Wohnort verwendet werden. Im Jahre 0 NSY waren gerade zwei der Raumstationen im Umlauf. Produkte Abgesehen von den geförderten Erzen und Mineralien verkaufte die Lant Mining Corporation wenig. Teilweise spezialisierte sich die Organisation auf das Abbauen von Gasen, aber das hauptsächlich Augenmerk des Betriebes lag auf der Förderung von Rohmetallen. Allerdings gab es ein Produkt, welches von LMC hergestellt, verkauft und selbst auch verwendet wurde, nämlich die Mobile Minen-Barge 1. Diese wurde vor allem auf dem Mond Lish V genutzt, dieser aber litt unter starken seismographischen Problemen. Durch ein Konzept mit Repulsorliften zu arbeiten um die Oberfläche nicht zu berühren, wurde die Minen-Barge entwickelt. Man setzte sie für längere Einsätze auf dem Mond ein, meistens jedoch in Begleitung von Erz-Schleppern, um bereits geförderte Erze abzutransportieren. Hinter den Kulissen Zum ersten und einzigen Mal wurde die Lant Mining Corporation im Rollenspiel-Quellenbuch ''Flashpoint! Brak Sector erwähnt und näher beschrieben. Ab Seite 23 wird die Geschichte und Betriebsdynamik in einem eigenen Kapitel weiter erläutert, allerdings erhält LMC auch in anderen Geschichten Auftritte und Informationen. Quellen *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Life in the Field'' *''Life on Lormar 23'' Einzelnachweise en:Lant Mining Corporation Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Bergbauunternehmen Kategorie:Raffinerien Kategorie:Legends